


An Old Man Filled With Regret

by Soul4Sale



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Gaps, Fluff, Gay, Gross Eating Habits, M/M, Mostly just rated T for talk not action, OC: Joseph Hart, OC: Percy Kennedy, Scout Is GROSS, Slash, Sniper Is Also Gross, Yaoi, mentions of watersports, speeding bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Whatever would have made a proper midnight snack, it certainly wasn’t this.





	An Old Man Filled With Regret

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off, this is the first time I’ve written Percy, I think. ^^ Percival “Percy” Kennedy is my RED Scout OC, and I love him a lot. xD He’s a sweetheart, sort of. Anyway, Joseph is a new alternate BLU Sniper to Richie, who you guys have probably seen a lot of if you’ve read any of my other TF2 fics. At any rate, I tend to write TF2 fics with my many OCs, so like. xD Nothing new, here. Anyway, the prompt this week was **Writer’s Choice** , and I figured I could write this. There’s a little shred of truth in this. xD My mom got us KFC and like. I ate leftovers that was mostly corn and gravy. This happened. xD So yes. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Beta’d by Todd!

When he heard the fridge open at three in the morning, Joseph’s eyelids fluttered open and he glared down at the Scout digging around for his leftovers. Something, something, clink, something, ‘bucket-a-chicken’, that was all he could hear. 

“Roo… What the fuck are you doing? It’s three in the--”

“I’m lookin’ for the rest of my KFC.” Percy replied, pulling his head out of the tiny fridge the camper offered, looking up at the BLU Sniper like he was crazy. “What did you think?”

“That you’re being a pain in my ass.” He replied, scrubbing his hands over his face and reaching over to grab his sunglasses. Pulling them on, he tried to look a little less like an old man being rudely awoken, but apparently he couldn’t pretend to be less than what he was. 

“Well, that sounds like a personal problem.” The RED Scout responded with a shrug, finally pulling out three tubs and taking them to Joseph’s little table. Kicking the door to the fridge shut, he grabbed a bowl and set it down carefully. Dropping the dollop of mashed potatoes leftover inside of the bowl, and then the rest of the gravy, which was way too much, followed by most of the corn they’d gotten, he hummed. 

“...That looks disgusting. You’re pretty much eating gravy and corn.”

“You’re pretty much not eating anything, so this is a definite plus to what you got.” Percy playfully stuck his tongue out at the other, before winking and turning to grab the bread out of the bare cabinet. “We needa go shopping.”

“ _I_ need to go shopping. You can’t risk being with me during the day, fastest member of your team or no.” Still, Joseph didn’t like to go into town, and he certainly hated the monotony of grocery shopping, so it would probably be a shared experience. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t bitch about it, of course. 

Percy dunked two pieces of bread into his detestable concoction, and stabbed and swirled them with his spoon until it was one cohesive… Thing. What did one call that?

“So, I’m gonna have this snack, then get back in bed ‘til sun-up.” Percy informed, leaning his ass against the table as he licked his lips, filling his gob with the first bite. Humming his pleasure loudly and more obnoxiously than usual, the Scout locked eyes with the man in the loft bed not a foot away from his face.

“You are the worst.” Joseph groused, rolling back to stare at the ceiling.

“You can’t fuckin’ talk.” Percy replied, between bites, “You like pi--”

“Okay, okay. Shut up. I’m hardly the only one in this camper that likes weird shit, okay? Just eat your snack and get back up here.” Joseph wasn’t about to send the Scout off, but he didn’t feel like putting up with trying to argue with him. Arguing with Percy was like nailing Jell-O to a tree. It didn’t matter how much you yelled or pointed out how much it was wrong, it still did nothing.

Seemingly proud of his silent accomplishment, Percy plowed through his meal and dumped his dishes off in the sink before crawling back up the ladder. Curling up against the elder man, he kissed his cheek; having saved a few drops of gravy just for his lover’s cheek.

Joseph didn’t often think of himself as an old man filled with regret, but a lot of the stupid things that the kid in his arms did sure made him wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie zowie, I finally finished something. It only took freaking forever. Anyway, yeah, I’ve been fandom hopping something awful. X.x Hope to see you guys again soon!


End file.
